


Hey, Teacher, Leave Those Kids Alone!

by Huntress8611



Series: The Stories of the Tarsus Nine [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, BAMF James T. Kirk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk Has Issues, James T. Kirk Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Panic Attacks, Parent James T. Kirk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Cadet Kirk.” He looked up at the instructor as she continued. “I expect you to have enough human decency to respect those who were on Tarsus IV, and your lack of paying attention is most definitely not respectful!”





	Hey, Teacher, Leave Those Kids Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2) by Pink Floyd.
> 
> You should go listen to the whole album that this song is from. It's called "The Wall." It's fucking amazing. This is a public service announcement.

 

“Cadet Kirk.” He looked up at the instructor as she continued. “I expect you to have enough human decency to respect those who were on Tarsus IV, and your lack of paying attention is most definitely not respectful!” She turned back to the rest of the class as they continued to debate about the massacree.

“Out of the group of survivors, JT did the most. He stole food and supplies for the others, and often got hurt in the process while the other kids waited for him, hidden and safe,” said one of the cadets.

Jim stood up and slammed his hands on his desk angrily. “What do you mean th-”

“Kirk! You are being extremely disrespectful right now!”

“How could you think they were safe? There was nowhere safe on that godforsaken hell hole!”

“Cadet Kirk, sit back down right now!” ordered the instructor. “Alright, now the next topic is whether or not Kodos made the right choice.”

“I will not debate this subject!” said Jim angrily. “This crosses a line. If anyone is being disrespectful it’s you!”

“Cadet, you have no right to say that. I know more about this subject than you and-”

“First you let them insult those kids who were just trying to survive, he said, his voice deadly. “Then you debate on the ethics of murdering 4,000 people. If you had any respect at all…”

“Once again, you have no right-”

“I was there. Those kids are mine,” he said. “Only a few ever went out with me because I wouldn’t let them. There was nowhere safe on that panet. They also went and gathered and hunted away form the areas with guards.  _ You _ are the ones with no right to say these things!”

“Cadet, you will be expelled for lies like these!”

I’m not lying, and I’ll prove it. The exact words of the last order of Kodos were never released. You know them because you teach the subject. Is this correct?” Jim asked.

“Both of those statements are true, but that is irrelev-”

“The revolution is successful,” he said coldly, his voice emotionless as he stood up, “but survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV.”

“How-”

“Those were the last words heard by nearly 4,000 people, and I was supposed to be one of them, but I got away. I grabbed all of the kids that I could and we ran, the sound of phasers and screams behind us. I was there, ma’am. That kid you’re talking about? That’s me.”

“Oh my god,” said one of the other cadets. Jim glanced around and saw that every person in the room was staring directly at him.

“Also, half of what you just taught was wrong. They killed everyone with phasers, not antimatter chambers. The fungus wasn’t natural  _ or _ accidental, it was created by Kodos and he is the one that released it. Half of the plants you pointed out to be used as food sources for my kids and I were poisonous.” JIm was angry. Very, very angry. “You shouldn’t teach things that you don’t know.” With that, Jim walked out of the lecture hall. He ran to his dorm, hoping that his roommate was there as he banged on the door.

“What the  _ fuck _ Jim.”

“Bones, I need you to walk me to my kids’ house. I can’t be alone and I need to see them,” Jim pleaded.

Leonard took one look at him before stepping out and grabbing his arm. “What happened?” he asked as they began to walk.

“There was a lecture about Tarsus IV in my Advanced Ethics class, and the instructor was an idiot.” Jim said, his tone indicating that he didn’t feel like talking.

They arrived at the house shortly and Jim rang the doorbell frantically. Thomas opened the door only to end up with an armful of Jim.

“What on Earth?” he asked.

“I’m sure he’ll want to tell you,” Bones replied. “You got him?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Thomas shut the door with his foot, guiding Jim to sit on the couch with him. “What happened Jimmy?”

“I-” he broke off, unable to breathe.

“Shit,” Thomas muttered, holding Jim tightly against him. “Jim, you’re having a panic attack, okay? I promise you’re alright, and so are your kids. Everyone’s fine. Breathe in and out with me, okay?”

Jim gasped for air, frantically looking around the room with glazed eyes.

“Jimmy, we’re on Earth, we have been for years. C’mon, breathe with me.”

At that, Jim managed to draw in a short breath.

“Good, you’re doing great.”

Eventually Jim was breathing normally again and relaxed against Thomas.

“What happened Jimmy?” Tommy asked quietly.

“They were doing a presentation of Tarsus IV in one of my classes. The teacher taught half of it wrong and then had the class discuss it,” he said, “They said awful things about you and the kids, and then she had the gall to tell us to debate His decision. Oh, and she said, and I quote, ‘I expect you to have enough human decency to respect those who were on Tarsus IV.’”

“Shit. Why were you even there in the first place, JT?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be until next week, I even had a pass from Pike. I didn’t know the topic until the class started, and by then it was too late,” Jim whispered.

“Pike’s gonna kill that instructor.”

“Well no shit, Tommy.”

“Did you at least give her a coronary?” Thomas asked.

“I think she nearly imploded. Had it been any other scenario I’d’ve died laughing on the spot,” said Jim, giggling slightly.

“What’d you do?”

“She said I was a liar, so I did the speech. I didn’t know it was even possible for someone to get that pale.”

“Nice.”

‘I’m just so tired. I figured that if something like this ever happened, I’d at least have time to mentally prepare, but I didn’t even have a warning.”

“I know, I’m so sorry JT,” Thomas said. “If you wanna take a nap, go ahead.”

“You’ll stay?” Jim asked in a small voice.

“Of course,” Thomas said, gently pushing Jim down so that he was lying down with his head in his lap.

“Thank you,” he said, yawning, as Tommy gently carded a hand through his hair.

“Anytime, Jimmy. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
